


Sketches

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama liked to doodle. </p><p>Hinata didn’t know this until he borrowed Kageyama’s textbook.</p><p>But there was something more than Kageyama being secretly skilled at drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches

“Kageyama, do you have History today?”

“Yes, just this morning. Why?”

“Can I borrow your textbook?”

“Sure. Follow me to my class after this.”

“Yay! Thank you!”

Hinata chomped down into his melon bread. There was a relief given by Kageyama’s willingness to lend Hinata his history textbook. Hinata had forgotten the textbook last week and the teacher wasn’t happy. The orange head couldn’t endanger his academic situation now, not with the prelim being so close.

After they finished their lunch—Kageyama brought extra large bento and finished it with milk, and when he knew that Hinata only had bread for lunch, he shared his plentiful rice, stuffed pepper, and stir-fried beef with the middle blocker—Hinata walked alongside Kageyama to the setter’s class.

“Here you go,” Kageyama handed Hinata the textbook.

“Thanks, Kageyama! I’ll see you at practice!”

But when History actually started, they had sudden pop quiz instead of actual lesson. In the end, Hinata didn’t use the textbook at all and the day closed with practice being cancelled for storm warning. As the members of volleyball club hurried home, Hinata had forgot to return Kageyama’s book.

He managed to reach his house just before it started pouring. After bath and dinner, Hinata rearranged his bag to put in textbooks that would be used next day. When he looked at double History textbook, he realised that he had brought home Kageyama’s textbook with him.

Sighing, Hinata took Kageyama’s textbook. He tried to smell it. He wasn’t sure why. He thought it’d smell like Kageyama or Kageyama’s bedroom or house, but it wasn’t. It smelled like stationery and paper. Hinata opened the book and flipped the pages. It was almost new. Hinata had knew by now that both Kageyama and him had this bad habit of dozing off in class—having spent all their energies on morning practice—and was surprised to see page that looked like it was opened for a while.

Sitting on his bed, Hinata spread the pages open to see that Kageyama had draw at least dozen of volleyballs across history of the rise of Nobunaga Oda. Chuckling, Hinata could totally imagine Kageyama pouting down at the fearsome leader of the past, wanting to play volleyball more than everything but stuck with the moustached man.

Hinata flipped the next page to see more doodle. The volleyball doodles had evolved to some cartoon crows. They were so cute that Hinata couldn’t believe that Kageyama drew them. With Disneyesque character, Hinata squinted his eyes at crows Kageyama drew.

Kageyama was actually pretty good at drawing. He got the proportions right and the shades he made on the crows’ feathers were beautiful.

Interested, Hinata flipped another page to discover that Kageyama could probably do more than making amazing serve and toss with his gigantic, powerful hand. Yes, Kageyama’s hand could hurt when he grabbed Hinata’s collar or head, but they could also make super cute cat drawing.

After crows, Hinata saw more animals Kageyama claimed he couldn’t touch. There were some cats, some small dogs, and some more volleyball. There were some hands too. Aside from being extremely beautifully drawn, Hinata almost forgot that they were now invading all empty spaces on the History textbook. There was some doodle on their Karasuno jersey, some on nets and courts, and then, at the empty pages at the end of the textbook, meant for extra notes, Hinata found something that made him froze.

There were five empty pages at the end of the textbook.

This first page was something Hinata thought as some sort of ball of fur. But at closer look, it was actually a drawing of a back of head. It was drawing of the back of his head. Messy in artistic way, light-coloured from the shade, Hinata’s nape was slightly exposed in the small space between his hair and his Karasuno jersey’s collar.

The second page was another of his from sideway. Hinata didn’t know whether his nose was slightly pointy at the end. His eyes were big too, even from sideways. He was sure he could spend hours just examining and enjoying the details of his hair.

The third page bore an illustration of him, looking slightly dumbfounded. There was this cuteness of 'Oh, you caught me!' on his expression and Hinata couldn't believe that there'd come a day when he thought that he was cute. Perhaps it wasn't so much about how he thought he looked adorable, but more of the way Kageyama had drawn his big eyes, the slightly opened mouth of his. The illustration was lovely and Hinata started to feel his chest tightened somehow.

The fourth page has a very charming illustration of himself starting to smile. His large eyes were slowly closing down, squinting as his slightly teethy smile grew. Hinata felt his chest tightened even more. His illustration looked so happy and just... beautiful. His hair were still flying and he noticed that Kageyama had drawn some drops of sweat, indicating that perhaps Hinata was on court even though it wasn't drawn in the background.

And the fifth page was filled with Hinata's fully smiling face. His eyes were closed, his smile had fully bloomed, and even Hinata himself felt like he'd fall in love with his own self—as weird as that might sound—if he ever witnessed his own full smile. But then, upon slowly realising that it was Kageyama who was the one who draw him so magical-looking, Hinata felt his stomach grew very warm somehow.

Kageyama had always been crude, bad at communicating (bad at saying gratitude and complimenting people as well), kind of rough, and pretty much just such a volleyball freak that he'd only talk long and normal, like most people, when the topic is volleyball. Kageyama didn't talk much, nor he spoke much, but he certainly draw much.

And he had drawn Hinata so beautifully.

Hinata had no idea what he felt about that.

Seeing how Kageyama had spend so many times, judging from the careful strokes on the illustrations, Hinata kind of got the feeling that Kageyama was somehow in love with him. Or, at the very least, the setter probably found Hinata very beautiful and very enjoyable to draw.

"Onii-chan!"

Hinata jolted at the voice of his baby sister. He looked at Natsu standing on his opened bedroom door and shuffled on his seat, "Huh? What is it, Natsu? You surprised me. Please knock the next time you come into—oh _no_."

Standing tall and menacing behind Natsu was Kageyama. He probably reached Hinata's house just before rain because his hair was messy from strong wind and his light grey jacket had leaves on it.

"Tobio is here," announced Natsu. "I wanted to tell you that, but he's already really here, so I'll leave you two on your business."

Hinata never thought he'd want Natsu's presence so much he almost pees his pants.

Kageyama glared at Hinata—to be honest, though, Kageyama always glared at pretty much everyone—and Hinata was very much conscious to the fact that he had only halfway closed the textbook he borrowed from Kageyama. Hinata made the sound of scared puppy and crawled backwards.

"Um, Kageyama, I didn't—I'm not—please don't kill me."

But Kageyama closed Hinata's bedroom door carefully and sat cross-legged in front of Hinata.

"So you saw," he sighed, his cheeks red and he buried his face on his left palm.

"Yes...?" Hinata raised his eyebrows.

"The drawing!" growled Kageyama. "The doodle I made on my history textbook."

Hinata looked down on his hands, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. But it was all over the place and I want to see more, so I... nevermind. I was wrong and I should apologise."

But Kageyama just stared at him and Hinata was very much aware how Kageyama had draw his face and expression on the textbook. Hinata wondered how he looked now and whether his face right was worthy enough for Kageyama to draw.

Kageyama shook his head, "No, I should be the one who apologise. I don't know what I was doing. I'm sorry. You probably find it disgusting that... draw so many pictures of you. I'm really sorry, Hinata."

But Hinata had jerked his head up on that, "What? What are you talking about? The drawings are amazing! You're such a good drawing! You'd probably make awesome manga artist or something if you weren't playing volleyball!"

Kageyama stared back at Hinata, his eyes wide, "So... you don't mind?"

"No! Not at all! Well, I mean, I don't understand why you draw me like that, but... I'm... I'm actually kind of flattered."

And the relieved, happy smile Kageyama made upon hearing that had made Hinata wished he could draw as well so he could immortalise the face of Kageyama who smiled so gently.

The rain had started to pour outside and Kageyama sighed, because he probably had to go home in the rain now. But Hinata reached for Kageyama's hand and squeezed it a little, "Um, you can stay the night, you know. Text your parents or something. We can, um, I don't know, do history homework together?"

They were both on Hinata's bed, with textbooks all over it, and Kageyama's face had turned red again.

"Okay," he mumbled, but then he squeezed Hinata's hand as well and leaned forward to kiss Hinata's cheek so gently. Hinata, who somehow half-expected Kageyama to do that, chuckled shyly.

"Or maybe we can kiss."

"Yeah."

"It's probably better than doing homework together."

"Yes."

"I think I'd like to kiss you."

"Me too. The door, Kageyama—mmmh! Have you closed it?"

"Yes, I have, Hinata. Calm down."

But Hinata could never truly be calm when Kageyama was on top of him, wiping the textbooks off the bed, and placed another kiss on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I hoped I executed it better, so I'm sorry...
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
